1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a strobe light emitting apparatus (strobe apparatus) for emitting light by using a strobe light emitting discharge tube, a light system construction of a strobe light emitting apparatus, a light emitting circuit for a strobe light emitting apparatus and a camera having a camera blur preventing function.
2. Related Art Statement
Conventionally, in a strobe apparatus (strobe light emitting apparatus) using a parabolic reflection umbrella of a camera including a digital camera, trigger voltage may be applied to a discharge tube by causing an elastic material to touch the head of a midget-lamp shaped discharge tube as disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 63-48537.
When a shooting person generally shoots by holding a camera, a camera blur may occur during the exposure, which results in a mistake photograph. In order to prevent camera blurs, various kinds of blur-preventing technologies have been reviewed. The blur-preventing technologies can be divided into two groups of vibration detection and solutions against detected vibrations. The solutions against detected vibrations can be categorized into a warning technology for causing users to recognize a blur state and a technology for preventing the image deterioration due to camera blurs by driving and controlling a shooting lens.
Among them, a technology for warning blurs when a blur amount detected by a blur detecting unit using an optical sensor exceeds a set value (acceptable shift amount) depending of the shutter speed is disclosed in Japanese Examined Patent Application Publication No. 62-027686. Also, a warning apparatus for comparing a signal detected by a vibration detector using an acceleration meter and a reference signal for identifying vibration in accordance with the set shutter speed and for warning after shooting is disclosed in Japanese Patent Examined Patent Application Publication no. 62-037771.
In a conventional camera strobe apparatus, a main capacitor is applied for storing discharged charges, and strobe light is emitted by discharging the charges (energy) charged in the main capacitor to a xenon tube.
For example, a cassette installing room and a spool room are provided on the side of the lens barrel within a conventional camera containing the strobe light emitting apparatus. A strobe light emitting capacitor is provided on the exterior of the cassette installing room. A strobe window is provided above the spool room and a strobe light emitting unit and a power source battery are provided at the back of the strobe window.
The strobe light emitting unit has a Xe (xenon) tube and a reflection umbrella. The discharging electrode of the Xe tube is spaced apart by a predetermined distance L1.
As is generally known, an AF camera having a conventional AF distance measuring function cannot measure a distance when an object is dark. Therefore, auxiliary light for AF distance measurement is irradiated from the camera side to the object and the light reflected from the object is used for distance measurement. Then, the AF function can operate even when the object is dark. On the other hand, a camera having a light emitting function for minimizing red-eye has been generally known. By using the light emitting function for minimizing red-eye, irises of eyes of an object such as a human being and/or animal are closed (miosis) by irradiating light with low intensity from the strobe apparatus to the object in advance.
Furthermore, as is generally known, when a camera having a conventional focal plane shutter uses a strobe apparatus, and when a exposure time for shooting is faster than a strobe tuning time of the place shutter, a small amount of energy stored in the capacitor may be intermittently discharged. Thus, the light of the Xe tube (xenon discharging tube) is emitted for a certain period of time continuously to irradiate an object. That is, a so-called flat light emission is used.